fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted: Ashita no Kibou! / Transcript
This is the transcript for Hope of Tomorrow!. Transcript The Pretty Cure Event “Are you sure this is the place the event is going to be hold?” Topaz asked quite worried. The building they were standing in front of looked nothing like she or any of the others had imagined it. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. This is the right address Robin gave me.” Ruby said sure. “We should also meet her inside.” She added. “Aha, then let’s just follow Ruby, if she goes wrong, it is her fault.” Amber said joking. “Very funny!” Ruby answered not amused. “I just hope we get good spots to sit…” Diamond said thinking. “Right, huh? If we end up in the back, we won’t see anything.” Sapphire nodded agreeing and then looked at Ruby. “Ruby! Watch where you are going!” Emerald warned but it was too late Ruby had already run into another girl with pink hair. “Ah,… I’m sorry.” Ruby said apologizing. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’m fine!” The girl said cheerful. “Man, Ruby can’t you look out at least once?” Amber wondered serious. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Ruby said thinking, looking at Amber. “Are you also here for the event?” Another girl appeared, she had dark blue hair. “Jep. My sister Robin made us to come. I hope it is at least a bit interesting.” Ruby answered friendly. “What a coincidence. So are we.” Another girl said calm. “If you are worried about your seats, Alice’s family is holding this event, we sure can get you some nice spots.” Mana said offering. “Your family? Are you joking?!” Sapphire asked surprised, looking at the girl with the dark orange hair. “That’s right. I’d love to help out. My name is Yotsuba Alice by the way. Nice to meet you.” Alice said calm. While the remaining Sky girls were rather surprised, Diamond took the first step and also introduced herself. “I’m Shirosora Diamond. A pleasure.” She said bowing. “A-Akahane Ruby…” Ruby said stuttering. And then the other girls also introduced themselves with a short sentence which mostly consisted of their name. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Aida Mana and those are Hishikawa Rikka, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri.” Mana said introducing herself and her friends, excluding Alice as she has introduced herself already. “Shall we go inside then?” Aguri suggested. “Yeah.” Topaz nodded. “Let’s go inside.” And then the two teams went inside and were fascinated by how big and so much more colorful the building looked from the inside. They were so surprised, they even stopped walking. “Now that looks more like a big event.” Sapphire said nodding. “But it looks like this is going to be a fashion show?” Emerald wondered slightly laughing. “Aww… Robin made me go to a fashion show.” Ruby said let down. “Oh, by the way, where did those five girls go?” She then wondered looking around. “We should better find them. I mean our good spots are in danger otherwise.” Amber said determined. “But was is just me or was there something familiar about those girls?” Diamond mumbled thinking. “So you thought that too.” Emerald agreed surprised. “Even a bigger reason to find them again!” Ruby said nodding and started looking around. While they were looking for Mana and the others, they met many of the other Pretty Cures. They asked them if they have seen Mana or any of the others. But sadly, they were unable to tell them. They also said that Ruby and the others should hurry up before all good spots are gone. So, without having found their new friends, Ruby and her friends sat down as the show was about to start. They put their bags next to their chairs and started talking about how strange it was that those five disappeared so suddenly. Then Scarlet and the mascots were shown having some kind of small conversation. “Has any of you strange feelings in here?” Scarlet wondered looking around. “I don’t know what it is, but I feel some kind of strong power…” Green said agreeing. “I feel it too.” White nodded. “Should we go and see what we can find out?” Yellow then asked the round. “No way, what about the girls?” Blue wondered worried. “I don’t think that anything bad is going to happen soon…” Mandarine said thinking. “And they will not notice that we are gone as long as we hurry up.” She added. “And if we feel darkness rising, we just hurry back to them.” White agreed with Mandarine. “I guess you are right then.” Blue mumbled. “Alright, then let’s go everyone.” Scarlet said determined and the mascots jumped out of their bags, running away together. But then the ground slightly started to shake and before anyone could think it was some kind of earthquake, darkness came through the doors, which made the audience of the event, including the Pretty Cures, jump up and, except for the Pretty Cures, everyone tried to get away. “Ruby!” Robin called and ran towards her sister. “It’s ok Robin, here, escape through the window!” Ruby said and opened a window where Robin and some others left through. Soon, only the Pretty Cures were left inside the building or that was at least what they thought. They had no idea about what else was in here. “Girls, that is bad.” Diamond said warning, showing the bags to the others. “Oh no! How am we supposed to fight now?” Amber wondered worried. “More importantly, where are they?” Emerald wondered. “Did the darkness get them?” “No. If it had them, there were no colors.” Ruby said trying to calm the situation. “So, where did they ran off to?” Topaz wondered concerned. “Give me the light!” Soon the shadows turned into human-like creatures. “Who are you and why are you interrupting this event?” Nagisa shouted angrily, getting the Sky girls’ attention. “I’m a loyal follower of Lord Cerberus, bring me to the gate of light.” The creature said serious. “Cerberus? Gate of light? What on earth are you talking about?” Rin wondered serious, with her CureMo ready to transform. “No matter what you are talking about, we protect light!” Setsuna called determined. “That’s right, everyone!” Saki called and everyone in the room nodded – expect for the Sky girls, who didn’t know what was going on. Then the Pretty Cures transformed and posed before the Sky girls who were totally stunned by what they have just seen. “We protect the light! Pretty Cure All Stars!” The Pretty Cures shouted. “I-I can’t… what is going on?!” Ruby shouted confused, getting the Pretty Cures attention. “Oh no! We have been exposed!” Dream shouted worried. “I can’t believe it!” Black shouted. “Pre-Pretty… ahaha, what?” Peach tried to make the situation funny by stuttering over the word Pretty Cure. “This is not the right moment to be worried about this.” Moonlight said serious. “Moonlight is right.” Melody agreed. “Can you please try to forget this, hehe?” Happy tried to convince the Sky girls to act like nothing happened. “Eh?! No! You aren’t getting this! You shouldn’t be surprised by us seeing you transforming. We are the ones who are allowed to be shocked!” Ruby said serious. “Huh? How come?” Bloom wondered curious. “We are Pretty Cure too!” Ruby announced proud. “Ruby. This is not the time to be proud.” Diamond said serious. “We just can’t transform because our mascots aren’t here.” Emerald explained. “No way!” Blossom said caring. “That’s bad…” White agreed. “Alright then, let’s make it like this, we split up. Some of us fight here and the rest goes with your, finding your mascots.” Ace suggested. “Sounds like a good plan.” Berry agreed. “Eh? Are you sure you will be alright?” Topaz asked surprised. “Don’t worry.” Black said smiling. “Leave it to us.” Bloom agreed. “Right then, We, Happy and the others, and Dream and the others stay here with Black, White, Luminous, Bloom and Egret.” Blossom announced serious. “And we go with the girls to find their mascots.” Pine finished the thought. “Then let’s go.” Rhythm said and the group run to the stairs. The Fairy's Path Meanwhile the mascots have been able to reach the basement, where they were surprised to find a guardian of light. “I would have never dreamt seeing a guardian of light on earth.” Mandarine said surprised. “Wait right there, you six.” The guardian said. “You can’t enter here.” He said strict. “Ah, don’t worry about us, we are the current color guards.” Scarlet said introducing herself and the others. “No matter if you are them or not, you cannot pass this door.” The guardian said strict. “How come, what’s behind that door?” White wondered surprised. “That is nothing you need to know.” The guardian said cold. “Thanks for the help…” Scarlet said sarcastic and then nodded at the others. “It’s fine. If he doesn’t let us in, we will find a way inside.” Yellow said determined. “Isn’t that mean? I mean we would be sneaking in then.” Blue said thinking. “But I can’t sit still until I found out what that is!” Scarlet said serious. “I agree.” Mandarine said nodding. “By the way, do you also feel that rising power of shadows?” Green suddenly wondered serious. “I feel it too. Could it be that a nightmare is attacking?!” White wondered concerned. “I don’t know but if that is the case we need to get back to the girls!” Yellow said serious. “I knew we shouldn’t have left them!!” Blue said a bit teary. Blue was trying not to cry when he suddenly fell over something small. “Are you alright, Blue?” White wondered worried. “I’m fine…” Blue said sad. “Look at this.” Mandarine said picking up the thing Blue fell over. “A Miracle Light!” Scarlet announced. “Sorry!” “Sorry!” Then some spirits came to the six mascots. “Sorry, this is one of our Miracle Lights.” Moop said. “We must have dropped it.” Foop added. “What are you doing with all that Miracle Lights here?” White wondered. “There to help Pretty Cure.” Natts explained. “Pretty Cure?!” Mandarine repeated. “That means it is really a nightmare monster attacking…” Scarlet said worried. “We need to get to them fast!” Yellow said serious. “That’s right! Let’s get there fast ~nya!” Hummy said, taking the bag of Miracle Lights. “Come, Lullun, we are going.” She said smiling. “Everyone!! You need to hurry up!” Candy then reached them all. “Another one…” Green said surprised. “It is really bad. An army of shadows is attacking and Pretty Cure is trying to hold them back!” Candy said warning. “There no shadows. There nightmares.” Yellow corrected. “Nightmare?” Lullun repeated and was about to cry and looked already for a spot to hide. “Don’t hide. It is not the time to hide!” Scarlet said serious. “Come, Pretty Cure needs us!” She said, holding out a hand to Lullun. “No.” Foop then said. “No.” Moop agreed. “Lullun and the two of us are taking care for the Miracle Lights.” Foop then said. “The rest of you, you go check on Pretty Cure.” Moop added. “They are right. We need to get to Ruby and the others fast…” Scarlet said thinking. “Then do it like they said.” Natts said nodding. “Moop, Foop, Lullun, we are leaving this to you!” Hummy said serious. “Leave it to us!” The three mascots then said and then their ways parted. But as soon as they were trying to get back the way they came, they soon realized that this building has changed. “Eh? This hasn’t been here before!” Scarlet shouted surprised. “The power of the nightmare must influence this house.” Natts said thinking. “Let’s go outside, everyone.” White suggested. “Outside?” Blue repeated asking. White nodded. “The event is in the first room. So if we go outside and then back inside, we should be faster with them than like this.” She explained. “That’s a good idea!” Candy agreed. “I remember seeing a window over there!” Hummy said and pointed at the direction the mascots came from. “Then let’s go.” Scarlet said and started running. “Found you, little rainbow creatures.” Then suddenly, a nightmare person appeared in front of them and scared the mascots. The person reached for them and grabbed them. Though they tried to use their own little powers, it was no use, the nightmare was too powerful. At the same time, the Pretty Cures have found Lullun who was crying. “Lullun!” Melody said surprised. She knelt down to her. “What’s up?” Peach wondered looking down to Lullun. “Moop, Foop and I went to get the Miracle Lights to you but I lost the two!” Lullun explained and started to cry even more. “Miracle Lights?” Cure Sword repeated surprised. “Natts went with some others to find Pretty Cure.” Lullun then added. “C-could it be that they were little, white bear-like creatures?” Ruby wondered surprised and as Lullun slightly nodded she looked relieved. “Thank god, they are fine.” “Guys, please go on without us.” Melody then said determined. “But why?” Topaz wondered surprised. “We help Lullun finding Moop and Foop again.” Rhythm agreed with Melody. “You girls should be fine with getting along with those shadows.” Beat said believing. “And we help out here. Don’t worry about us.” Muse added. Melody nodded. “Yeah, leave it to us and find your partners!” Peach nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” She said and ran with the others in the other direction. “There they come!!” Lullun shouted as nightmare monster appeared and started attacking. Muse took care of Lullun while Melody, Rhythm and Beat started attacking. Pretty Cure's Fight As they kept running, the team was suddenly split up with a wall of shadows which suddenly raised from the ground. “Emerald! Sapphire! Diamond!” Ruby, Topaz and Amber shouted worried. “Peach! Berry! Pine! Passion!” The Doki Cures shouted but heard no answer, even though they also shouted for them. “Ace!” They finished shouting but heard nothing from the others. “That’s bad, now we even go separated.” Diamond said worried. “Don’t worry. It will be fine.” Peach said smiling. “Even if you are separated now, we can still make it.” The scene changed and Heart was trying to cheer Ruby and the others up. “We are all going to search for your mascots.” Cure Diamond agreed. “We’ll find each other again once we have found your partners.” Passion finished and we were back with Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond. “They are right, Diamond.” Emerald nodded. “Now is not the time to be worried.” Sapphire agreed. “You can be worried later, when everything is fine again.” She added. “Then, we all agree?” Heart wondered looking around. Ruby, Topaz and Amber nodded. “Then let’s go!” Ace said serious and they started running again. “Pretty Cure Shooting Star!” “Gather up, the power of two flowers! Pretty Cure, Floral Power Fortissimo!” And the last nightmare creatures Black and the others took care of were finally defeated. “Heart Catch!” The Heartcatch Cures finished their attack and then all of them started looking around. “Looks like this was the last one.” Happy said serious. “Let’s hope that it was.” Black agreed. “Look at this!” Pop then suddenly said. “Ah! A Miracle Light!” Bloom said surprised. “Alright, nothing is lost yet!” Dream said determined. “Let’s go searching for the others. They might need some help.” Aqua suggested. “I agree, we should help them finding their partners.” Beauty agreed. “I just had the same thought.” Sunshine admitted. “Then let’s go.” White said serious. “Yeah.” Egret nodded. So the group was running to the same direction the others ran earlier. “It can’t be… was this building always that big?” Ruby wondered while wandering around. “It’s so dark…” She mumbled. “I don’t remember it being so big…” Rosetta admitted. “It must be because it was attacked by darkness.” Ace suggested. “Actually, those are just shadows, we are right now fighting real darkness…” Amber mumbled. And the three went on without noticing that they were getting inside a big shadow. “Ruby-san! Wait!” Heart shouted. Ruby still heard her but before she could react, she was already inside a big, dark cage, trapped. “Oh no!” She shouted. “Are we trapped now?!” Amber wondered surprised. “And without any of the others too and without Scarlet, Yellow or Mandarine.” Topaz added. At the other side, with Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond, the team was suddenly surprised by Cerberus himself. “Found you, Rainbow Warrior Pretty Cure.” He said arrogant but also acknowledging. “Woah!” Sapphire shouted and stepped back. “Careful!” Peach shouted and tried to attack Cerberus but before her punch could hit him, he was already gone, with the three Sky girls. “That’s bad…” Pine mumbled. “Really bad.” Berry agreed. “Don’t let your guard down!” Passion warned as nightmare monsters started attacking them. “I’m sure there’s something around here.” Rose said thinking. “I have heard something.” “I heard something as well.” Moonlight agreed. “Let’s be careful.” March warned. The floor was completely empty expect for the Cures and a creature who was hiding from them. “Let’s keep going.” Black said, pointing at the opposite direction. After some time, the nightmare creature came out of its hideout, relieved that they were gone. “Coward!” White shouted angrily. “Pretty Cure! Prism Chain!” surprised that they were waiting until it came out, the nightmare creature was hit by Cure Lemonade’s attack and the fairies fell to the ground. “Bloom!” Moop said relieved. “Egret!” Foop said relieved. “Thank god you are alright.” Egret smiling. “That was great, Lemonade.” Peace said smiling. “Thank you, hehe.” Lemonade answered. “And you guys would be?” Black asked surprised as she saw Scarlet and the others. “We are the current color guards. I’m Scarlet, those are Yellow, Mandarine, Green, Blue and White. And we need to get to our partners fast!” Scarlet said introducing. “So you are these girls’ partners?” Mint said smiling. “Good timing, we were just getting to them!” Black said smiling. “Really? That’s great!” Blue shouted happily. “You are coming with us!” Marine said proud and then the group went on. “Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!” Cure Melody shot her attack at one nightmare creature. And so did Rhythm: “Pretty Cure, Music Rondo!”, as well as Beat: “Pretty Cure, Heartful Beat Rock!” and finally Muse: “Pretty Cure, Sparkling Shower!” And then they finished the creatures they attacked off at the same time: “3/4 beat! 1...2...3! Finale!” And then, the last nightmare creatures were defeated. “Well done, Pretty Cure.” Lullun said happily. “I knew I heard something!” Bloom was heard shouting and the four Suite Cures turned to the direction where they heard it from. “Everyone!” Melody shouted happily when she saw the other Pretty Cures approaching them. “Lullun!” Luminous shouted happily. “Luminous!” Lullun said happily and jumped to Luminous. “Are you alright?” Black wondered. Rhythm nodded. “We just finished the last.” Muse explained. “Where are the others?” Happy wondered curious. “We don’t know. We stayed here to help Lullun.” Beat said shaking her head. “They went on without us.” Melody added. “That’s bad…” White mumbled. “That means we have to go further in.” She added. “Yeah.” Dream agreed. “Haaaaa!” The Fresh Pretty Cures were just charging for an attack when this Pretty Cure group was talking about it. They weren’t too far away from them, so they were able to hear them. “That was Peach!” Mint said concerned. “That way!” Sunny then shouted and pointed at the direction they heard the scream from. And there they were they were just dealing with some nightmare monsters. “Pretty Cure, Love Sunshine…” “Pretty Cure, Espoir Shower…” “Pretty Cure, Healing Prayer…” And then Peach, Berry and Pine together: “Fresh!” “Pretty Cure, Happiness Hurricane!” And four of the nightmare creatures were defeated, while there were still some remaining whose started attacking. “Pretty Cure, Sapphire Arrow!” The arrow flew past Peach and hit a nightmare creature. “Aqua… everyone…” She said relieved. “Pretty Cure, March Shoot!” Cure March and Cure Happy: “Pretty Cure, Happy Shower!” finished the other, remaining nightmare creatures. “I’m glad you came.” Passion said relieved. “Where are Heart and the others?” Rhythm asked worried. “We got split up and than that Cerberus guy came and got the other girls.” Peach explained while shaking her head. “I don’t know where they could be.” She added. “Maybe if you find Heart and the others, they’ll know something.” Beauty said hoping. “Let’s hope this.” Rose agreed. “That means we have to get even deeper… no matter if Heart knows where they are…” Moonlight started. “We for sure have to go to the evil’s base.” Blossom finished. A little bit further down, the heard the first Doki attacks and decided to hurry down there. “Aggregate! Heart Dynamite!” Cure Heart was able to finish off one nightmare monster and right after that, she was attacked by another one and the others felt the same with that. “Diamond Swirkle!” Cure Diamond quickly finished off a monster and then went to help Heart. And then Cure Sword was shown fighting a nightmare monster, which she managed to defeat even without an attack but then even more came. “Sword Hurricane!” she shouted and her attack was able to finish a bunch of nightmare creatures. Finally, Rosetta and Ace were fighting the last nightmare monsters of this area. “The Stiff and Strong Rosetta Wall!” Rosetta created a wall to protect Ace who then used her attack. “Ace Mirror Flash!” and the last nightmare creatures were gone. “Everyone!” Then the others finally reached to five. “Everyone.” Heart said happily. “You are alone as well?” Peach wondered surprised. Ace nodded. “Yes, they have been taken by a shadow.” She explained. “The shadow went to the basement. I’m sure about that.” Sword added. “We were just heading to the basement.” Rosetta then said. “Then we are also going.” Sunny said serious. “Great, let’s go.” Heart nodded and all then started running, to the direction where they would find the basement and where they’d find Cerberus. Power of the Rainbow Meanwhile the sky girls were all together trapped in a big cage of shadows, no matter how much they tried to get out, it was no use, they would probably get out with Pretty Cure powers, but they couldn’t transform. So it was no use. Still, they didn’t regret coming. If they weren’t, there would have been no way they could have tried to help the other Pretty Cures. But also, if they weren’t here, the colors would not disappear. They would be able to protect the light of the colors…” The light of the colors!” Ruby shouted understanding. “I know why you are holding us here!” She shouted at Cerberus. “You know?” Sapphire wondered surprised. “Yeah, because you fear that if we were running around, you couldn’t get down the light!” Ruby shouted proud. “I don’t care about the light.” Cerberus answered cold. “Oh. Then… capturing us makes no sense!” Ruby shouted angrily. “Ruby, this doesn’t help now.” Diamond said, trying to calm her down. “It doesn’t help me. But don’t you see? Once I was able to get to the country of hope, the darkness I created will help the great eternal darkness to succeed.” Cerberus announced proud. “E…Eternal Darkness… What do you mean with that?” Amber stuttered. “Anyway, you shouldn’t be worried about that. Soon, there’ll be no hope anymore nothing but despair.” Cerberus said arrogantly. “As soon as this gate is destroyed, I will be the first to enter the country of hope and spread despair.” He announced proud. “We… there’s no way we will let you do that!” Ruby shouted determined. Cerberus started laughing. “And how do plan to do this, trapped right here, with no powers?!” He then turned away from the six. “Enough small talk.” He said serious and used his power to smash the pillars of the gate of light. “Impossible!” Topaz said as she saw what happened after the gate was destroyed. A large portal was opened, right in front of Cerberus. At the same time, the Pretty Cures were still trying to get to the sky girls and Cerberus. “Pretty Cure, Sunny Fire!” They were attacked by more and more nightmare monsters but as they were so many, it was easy for them to defeat them fast. “Pretty Cure, Beauty Blizzard!” And with every defeated monster, they got closer to the basement. “Pretty Cure, Emerald Saucer!” “Pretty Cure, Peach Thunder!” Only a few nightmare monsters kept the Cures from entering the basement. “Leave this to me!” Rouge said serious. “Pretty Cure, Fire Strike!” And now the way was clean for them to get through. “What now?” White wondered. “The door is locked!?” Bloom shouted shocked but more angry than shocked. “White, I’m sure there are even more monsters inside, guarding the door.” Black said serious. “So we are doing it this way?” White wondered and Black nodded. “Alright then.” Then both of them stretched their arms above their heads. Black: “Black Thunder!” White: “White Thunder!” And then they put it down again shouting: “Our beautiful souls…” White shouted and Black took the word: “…shall crush the evil heart!” And then they launched their attack shouting: “Pretty Cure, Marble Screw!” They took it back to charge again and shouted: “Max!” While pushing it towards the door. Not only the door disappeared but also all nightmare monsters inside and the cage the sky girls were locked inside were defeated. “What?!” Even Cerberus was distracted by their attack. “Everyone…” Ruby mumbled. “Did we come on time?” Happy wondered smiling. “Ruby!” Scarlet shouted as she jumped over to Ruby. “Scarlet! Don’t run off like this ever again.” Ruby said serious. “Sorry.” “Now is not the time!” Green said serious. “Transform!” White said and transformed into a commune just like the others. The girls looked at each other and nodded. “Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!” Ruby, Topaz and Amber shouted. “Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!” Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond shouted and then their transformations were started. “The red color comes with passion! Cure Crimson!” “The yellow color stands for true strength! Cure Saffron!” “The orange color is a proof for elegance! Cure Sienna!” “Pure nature appears in the green color! Cure Cyan!” “Get your talents in blue color! Cure Azure!” “Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney!” “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Sky Pretty Cure!” And then they posed in front of Cerberus and the other Cures, who were happy the see them finally transformed. Cerberus started laughing. “Don’t you see how worthless this is? You are way too late. There’s nothing you can still do!” he said laughing. “Are you stupid or something? No matter how bad it looks, there’s always something we can do!” Crimson said serious. “You might have destroyed the gate, but we will not let you enter the country of hope!” Saffron added serious. “How dare you to think you could just come here and steal everyone’s hopes without thinking this will have consequences?!” Sienna shouted angrily. “Worthless words.” Cerberus mumbled annoyed. “They are not worthless! You should have seen by now that you don’t have any chance against us, against Pretty Cure!” Cyan warned serious. “You might wanna stay arrogant all the time, but it won’t help because…” Azure started serious but was interrupted by Cerberus. “You are the one talking nicely, yet you haven’t done anything yet.” He said serious. “True, we didn’t help them when they might have needed help. But we are now here and we are here to help and we are gonna help. Without you being able doing anything against it!” Whitney said serious. “That’s why we are not gonna give up right now!” The Sky Cures finished their speech and suddenly all the colors returned. “Woah.” Happy said impressed. “I suddenly feel so powerful again.” Melody said surprised. “That’s the power of the rainbow.” Tarte said fascinated. Against Cerberus “Alright then, everyone, let’s attack together!” Black said leading. And everyone else nodded. And then all Pretty Cures started their attacks. They were first going on Cerberus with combat attacks. And they soon noticed that he is actually pretty strong. But that didn’t drag them down now. They have come too far than giving up right now. So they kept attacking. And as they thought it would be time, they used their attacks together. Black and White used the same attack as earlier only with a little power up: “Pretty Cure, Marble Screw Max! Sparkle!” And Bloom and Egret used their attack at the same time: “Pretty Cure, Spiral Heart Splash!” “Pretty Cure, Shooting Star! Fire Strike! Prism Chain! Emerald Saucer! Sapphire Arrow!” “Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!” “Pretty Cure, Love Sunshine!” “Pretty Cure, Espoir Shower!” “Pretty Cure, Healing Prayer!” “Pretty Cure, Happiness Hurricane!” And then Heartcatch: “Pretty Cure, Pink Forte Wave! Blue Forte Wave! Shining Forte Burst! Silver Forte Wave!”, Suite: “Pretty Cure, Passionato Harmony!”, Smile: “Pretty Cure, Happy Shower Shining! Sunny Fire Burning! Peace Thunder Hurricane! March Shoot Impact! Beauty Blizzard Arrow!”, Doki Doki: “My Sweet Heart! Twinkle Diamond! Rosetta Reflection! Holy Sword!” “Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!” and finally Sky: “Pretty Cure, Red Burning! Yellow Thunder! Orange Showtime! Green Circle! Blue Wave! White Freeze!” And they all sent their attacks right to Cerberus. And even though it might have looked like he was defeated, he managed to fire all of these attacks back, and the Pretty Cures were hit. On the ground, Dream found a piece of the pillar of light. “I wonder if it can be restored…” She mumbled. “It sure can restored, Dream.” Rouge said smiling, helping her up. “Are you stupid? Don’t you see that this has no use at all?! Give up already!” Cerberus shouted angry. “Haven’t you just heard us? We will never give up!” Crimson repeated. “Shut up!” Cerberus shouted and used his magic on the Pretty Cures to get them back to the ground. “This should be it.” He mumbled and went to the portal. “That’s bad, if no one stops him, all hope will be gone!” Hummy said warning. “Happy, Sunny, everyone!” Hummy shouted worried. “It…it’s too early to give up…” Crimson mumbled while trying to stand up. “Robin was so looking forward to this event…” “This is not … the end…” Saffron finished for Crimson. “The even, huh?” Melody mumbled. “I was looking forward to it as well.” “Yeah, it is one of the rare times, we all can meet each other.” Dream agreed. “And even if they tend to be the target of darkness…” Black started. “I always enjoy them.” Bloom finished. “When everyone is around…” Blossom started. “It’s just a lot more fun…” Happy agreed. “I hope we can still take part in the event.” Heart said smiling. “Me too.” Cure Diamond agreed. “Oh…” Moop sighed “Oh!” and then Foop remembered that they still had some Miracle Lights. “Give the Pretty Cures more Power!” the two shouted, getting attention from everyone, even Cerberus. “Moop! Foop!” Bloom and Egret said surprised. “Puri~” And then Chiffon appeared behind Moop and Foop along with Ai-chan and gave each mascot a Miracle Light. “The Miracle Lights!” Coco said quite happy. “Everyone!” Natts shouted and the mascots nodded. “Give the Pretty Cures more power! Give the Pretty Cures more Power!” and suddenly the Cures were surrounded my magical light which cured their wounds and gave them new power. Then immediately stood up and once again, used attacks on Cerberus, but this time, they used their most powerful attacks: Cure Black: “Abundant courage!”, Cure White: “Overflowing hope!”, Shiny Luminous: “Together with the embrace of sparkling light!”, Cure Black and Cure White: “Extreme...”, Shiny Luminous: “... Luminario!” Cure Bloom and Cure Egret changed with help of Moop and Foop to Cure Bright and Cure Windy and then used their attack: Moop: “Power of the Moon!”, Foop: “Power of the Wind!”, Moop and Foop together: “Splash Turn!”, Cure Windy: “O spirits of light! Glitter of life!”, Cure Bright: “Lead these two hearts on the path of hope!”, Cure Bright and Cure Windy: “Pretty Cure, Spiral Star Splash!” Cure Dream: “Crystal Fleuret, the light of hope!”, Cure Rouge: “Fire Fleuret, the light of passion!”, Cure Lemonade: “Shining Fleuret, the effervescent light!”, Cure Mint: “Protect Fleuret, the light of tranquility!”, Cure Aqua: “Tornado Fleuret, the light of intelligence!”, Cure Dream: “Let our five lights ...”, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, and Cure Aqua: “... be ridden by courage!”, And then all together: “Pretty Cure Rainbow Rose Explosion!” Supported by Milky Rose: “Let burst the shining rose, and envelop the evil power! Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!” Cure Peach: “Soar, melody of love! Cure Stick, Peach Rod!”, Cure Berry: “Echo, the rhythm of hope! Cure Stick, Berry Sword!”, Cure Pine: “Heal, harmony of prayers! Cure Stick, Pine Flute!”, All three together: “Nasty things, nasty things, fly away!”, Cure Peach: “Pretty Cure Love Sunshine...”, Cure Berry: “Espoir Shower...”, Cure Pine: “Healing Prayer...”, all three together again: “Fresh!” Cure Passion: “Sing, rhapsody of happiness! Passion Harp! Rage, storm of happiness! Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!” Heartcatch Pretty Cure: “Mirror, o Mirror, power to Pretty Cure! The flower shining all over the world! Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Super Silhouette!” All again: “Blossom with pride, flowers! Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra!” Suite Pretty Cure: “Come out, the source of all sounds!”, Cure Melody: “Let's deliver…”, All together: “The Symphony of Hope! Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo!” Smile Pretty Cure: “Pegasus, grant us power!” “Princess Happy!” ”Princess Sunny!” ”Peace! “Princess March!” “Princess Beauty!”, All together: “Pretty Cure Princess Form!” Princess Happy: “Reach out! Light of hope!”, the others together: “Soar! To the future!”, with Princess Happy: “Pretty Cure, Rainbow Burst!”, Princess Happy: “Sparkle!”, All: “Happy Smile!” Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword: “Love Heart Arrow! Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow!” Cure Ace: "Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge!" "Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!" Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna: “Joining all warm colors! Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!”, Cure Cyan, Cure Azure and Cure Whitney: “Joining all cold colors! Pretty Color! Cold Explosion!” And then the attacks his Cerberus. Even though he tried to fight it, the Cures’ attacks were stronger. “Unbelievable! How can you be so strong!” He wondered surprised as he started to struggle with the attacks. “It is because we fight while we know that there are people rooting for us, waiting for us. That’s why we can’t lose hope!” The Cures shouted together and managed to defeat Cerberus with that. After the attack, the building turned back to normal, the girls lost their transformations and were glad that it was finally over. Exciting Event “Yeahhh… I’m so glad it’s finally over…” Ruby said relieved. “Ruby!” Robin then came running to her sister. “Robin. What are you doing here?” Ruby wondered surprised. “What am I…? Are you kidding? Where were you? I was worried!” Robin said pouty. “It’s all right!” Hibiki then interrupted. “She was with us. It was strange what happened but luckily it’s over now.” Kanade said smiling. “W…Who are you?” Robin then wondered. “J-just friends Robin.” Ruby said trying to calm her down. As Robin then went away, Hibiki remembered that they haven’t introduced each other yet properly. So she decided to do it right now, during the event. “Soo…” Sapphire started, standing next to Makoto and Urara. “Since this whole trouble is over now…” She mumbled and then started to be all Sapphire again. “You are Kenzaki Makoto! And Kasugano Urara is here too! Heaven~” “E-Ehhh…?” Urara and Makoto didn’t know quite well how to answer. “Sapphire loves music.” Diamond tried to explain. “A-ahh,….” The two nodded. “Hey, I have counted! We have four girls here who play soccer. I know that Sapphire and I will join in too, so let’s have a soccer match!” Ruby said determined. “W-wait a second, Ruby.” Emerald said, trying to calm her friend down. “I’m up for it.” Nao said determined. “I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!” Hibiki also agreed on a match. “Oh my…” Emerald mumbled. “That would be then three against three I guess?” Rin mumbled. “Yo, I can join too, if we play volley afterwards.” Akane said joking. “I’ll stay out of sport.” Diamond said calm. “I can only agree.” Amber nodded, quite annoyed by what the sporty girls were doing over there. “Yeah, but it sure will be interesting to watch them.” Karen said calm. “Probably, but I will never understand what’s so great about it.” Diamond agreed nodding. “Well you can do something else. Like drawing for example.” Topaz said slightly teasing. “What, you draw too?” Yayoi then wondered interested. “Ah! Mai too! Mai draws too!” Saki then announced happily. “H-hey Saki…” Mai mumbled. “Huh…” Erika sighed. “Some need to draw, some need sport, all we need is our club, right?” She said, getting Tsubomi and Itsuki close to her, who both answered: “Yeah.” While smiling. “There I can only agree.” Amber said calm. And the day went on like this. The girls were enjoying the whole day until they had to go home but they sure made other plans to meet soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Enchanted: Ashita no kibō! Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Unfinished transcripts